No Ordinary Girl
by T1gerCat
Summary: Sometimes you have to let go of everything that holds you behind and be who you are. Even if that involves a tail.


No ordinary girl

**A/N: **I don't' own Twilight or H2O. I only own my little story.

I shivered as my body hit the cold water. For a moment I lost all sense of direction.

My lungs were burning, demanding oxygen but my brain had never been clearer. I extended my fingers in front of me thinking what Mrs. Chatham had said about choices.

"Life is full of choices dear. It's up to you to make the right ones"

Seeing the truth in the words I took off the bright sea-green ring I always wore on my left middle finger and held it tight in my other hand. Closing my eyes I counted mentally to ten

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

I felt my body go through the transition and I smiled brightly as I opened my eyes and look down. My denim clad legs were gone and so were my clothes for that matter. Now my body was that of a mermaid.

Half human, half fish.

My tail was long, in a deep gold color with scales and my breasts were covered by scales of the same color in a bikini bra fashion. Slowly I swam to the surface letting the cold air hit my face.

Somewhere out there Jake and the La Push wolves were fighting on my behalf with a nasty vampire bitch but was it worth it? Would anyone truly miss me if I were gone or were they just going through the motions? I know it's wrong to think that way but I just can't help it.

"Look what we have here"

A high pitched voice interrupted my musings. There on the same cliff I stood only minutes ago was now Victoria, the aforementioned vampire bitch.

"It's been a while since I had fish"

She taunted and I gulped. Looking around us I could see nothing and no one. It's been a while but can I do it? I swam backwards a little to have more room and I saw her getting ready to jump into the water, guess the freezing temperature of the ocean is no problem to her either.

Concentrating I extended my right arm out with extended fingers and as she was about to jump I began closing my fist little by little.

The human body is 70% water and I can turn water into jelly. Now I was simply hoping that vampire body is water based too. Judging by her not at all slowed movement, it wasn't

"Nice try fish-girl"

She snapped with a feline smile

"It's been a while, cut me some slack"

I snapped back and tried again. it didn't work but it slowed her down so that when three wolves jumped from the forest behind her could deal with her without her being able to run away.

"Say 'hi' to James from me"

I whispered knowing she could hear me and I dove deeper in the water. Without a second thought I began swimming fast like a rocket to one place I knew I could be alone for a while.

Maco Island.

As I was swimming I couldn't help but contemplate how things changed and most importantly 'when'. I was nine years old when Charlie won a fishing competition and entered an American - Australian fishing organization. During Christmas break he had won a trip to Australia to meet the local fishermen and try the local tuna. He had taken me with him but I never cared about fishing.

His group was fishing at a remote island near the Golden Coast called Maco Island. I was dumped on said island for a few hours but i didn't mind. i laid on the beach reading a book and when the sun got to be too much I went exploring the island.

Don't ask me why, there is something magical on Maco

Of course me being me, I tripped on a few logs and went head first through a hole between some rocks ending with scraped knees, arms and a twisted ankle to an underwater cave. Unable to climb back up I began exploring it hoping to find a place where the signal on my phone would be good enough to embarrass myself and Charlie to tell him to come and get me.

I don't know how many hours I spent hobbling around but when i finally found a natural spring I was dead tired, took my shoe off my swollen foot and dipped my legs in the water.

The cool water did wonders on my leg and lulled me to a deep sleep. When I woke up something was tickling me. I opened my eyes hoping to see I was home and it was all a bad dream. Not even close.

What I saw was magical.

The moon shone in the pool, the water was bubbling and small water particles were floating in midair. Unthinkingly and not in complete control of my body I eased myself in the water suddenly desperate to look at the moon.

That was all it took.

Ever since every time I touch water, my legs turn into a fishtail and I fall flat on my ass, or tail. I also got a power, I get jellify or crystallize water. If I touch water or even look at the moon during the full moon I turn into a mindless zombie that has one goal, to get to that moon pool in Maco no matter where I am.

I hated it. For a whole year I tried to find a way to get rid of my mermaid ness. That was when I met Mrs. Chatham. She and her two best friends were mermaids in the 50's and she sent me on a quest. The goal of said quest was to find a magical ring to protect me from the water.

I never took that ring off. Until today when the shit hit the fan and it was time I accepted who and what I am. Reaching the Tropic of Capricorn I slowed down my frantic swimming, crystallized a bubble of water and began to sing

_I've got a special power_

_That I'm not afraid to use._

_Every waking hour_

_I discover something new_

_So come on this is my adventure_

_This is my fantasy,_

_It's all about living in the ocean,_

_Being wild and free._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea_

_The world's my oyster,_

_I'm the pearl._

_No ordinary girl._

_We've got to stick together,_

_Cause the best things come in three,_

_I want it to last for ever,_

_All the magic and fun at sea,_

_So come on this is our adventure,_

_There's no telling were we'll go,_

_But all I want is just to_

_Live amongst the H2O!_

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea_

_The world my oyster I'm the pearl._

_No ordinary girl._

_Come along it just gets better,_

_So much to do and just so little time,_

_Cause it all depends on whether,_

_You want to leave the land above behind._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea_

_I've got the power if I just believe_

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl,_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_

_Land or sea,_

_The world's my oyster I'm the pearl._

_No ordinary girl_

**THE END **

for now ;)


End file.
